The proliferation of Internet-enabled smart phones and mobile devices have driven wireless subscribers to consume an unprecedented amount of multimedia and multimodal mobile data traffic, such as real-time video streaming, high definition movies downloading, and the like. This explosion has been augmented by machine-to-machine (M2M) type real-time applications, such as utility-meter monitoring, that operate autonomously and independently from user transactions. Such advances have resulted in exponential growth of the demand for mobile data capacity on a global scale, challenging traditional cellular networks. Yet. the supply of mobile data capacity provided by existing radio network solutions may only be growing linearly. Therefore, there may be a need to address the gap between supply and demand for mobile data capacity as the gap is rapidly widening.